


You Gotta Love Strawberries

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did you forbid Catherine Willows something that was a totally legal thing to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Love Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Thank you for hunting down my mistakes, C. *hugs*

How did you forbid Catherine Willows something that was a totally legal thing to do? Jim wondered, shaking his head for the nth time as yet another uniform nearly stumbled over his own feet in front of the waiting area.

Not at all, unfortunately – although not everybody would agree with the suffix. Hell, not even Jim was sure about the use of it. After all, it was a sight for sore eyes around there.

Being well into her second shift, but unable to go home just yet, what most considered CSI’s hottest asset took a well-deserved breakfast break in the public area, not having bothered to return to her office as she would be needed at the PD again soon enough. Seeing all the guys making fools of themselves at the sight she presented, Jim would have preferred she’d left, but far was it from him to open his mouth and suggest that, especially since her posture told him she was in no mood to move more than necessary – after the day she had had, he couldn’t blame her.

Feet in heels, long legs – after court and a hectic shift that still hadn’t allowed her to change only covered or rather not covered by a short skirt – stretched out in front of her, leaned back on the cushioned bench, curly hair falling over her shoulders, one button more of her blouse undone than usual, she fed herself strawberries, obviously oblivious to the world around her.

When an officer ran into a cuffed perp they were bringing in for questioning, Jim buried his face in his hands. He wondered what bet she had lost or what kind of experiment she was conducting in order to prove whatever. Seriously, there was no way this woman couldn’t know what she was doing, and yet it seemed she didn’t.

For once, Jim couldn’t wait for Catherine Willows to leave work.

= End =


End file.
